Ordinary Fan
by shiriter
Summary: What if Roxanne was like everybody else? A fan of the movie and the dream of seeing the alien we all adore. Would they still have met?
1. Chapter 1

**What if Roxanne was like everybody else! A fan of Megamind the movie and a girl that wished he were real. The one thing everybody wished happens to her...**

* * *

><p><span>3rd November 2010<span>

Roxanne had just watched the movie 'Megamind'. "Hey sis! Are you going to be a reporter like the Roxanne in the movie?" Her brother, Tony, asked her. "No! I want to be a movie directer!" She yelled back. Roxanne was ten and her brother was eight, she secretly wanted to be a reporter and she was a huge fan of Dreamwork's movies and Megamind had just became her favourite.

* * *

><p><span>12th October 2012<span>

She had been teased at school on her birthday. The boys always said "Where's Megamind?" and the girls would just laugh at her. She had the same name as a movie character. So what! The bad part was she was a fan of the movie, she drew pictures and wrote FanFictions, she watched all the movies and clips on YouTube and bought all the possible items of him. She now felt that she had to choose between her reputation and her obbsession. They teased her at school for having a Megamind party.

That evening her parents had a party for her at home, they made her a cake. She would have gobbled the thing up if she were'nt sad. Nobody sat with her at school, they technicallyavoided her at all costs! Then she had to blow the candles out, she had to make a wish. As she blew, the wish she made was "To forget about Megamind". Then she took down all her posters of him and all the things she had of his and for the first time in her life she felt empty.

* * *

><p><span>6 March 2021<span>

Roxanne had just become a research reporter. She would be sent all over the world. She now had long forgotten about Megamind and had her own friend, Samantha. They were currently on the plane to Paris, when it all happened...

Samantha was sleeping with her headphones in her ears. Roxanne was reading one of the flight magiznes. She then felt bored so she took out a list of tourist attractions she had to visit. "Mona Lisa." She whispered to herself. It brought back the memories of a movie she saw as a child, she could remember seeing a blue, bigheaded creature putting back the Mona Lisa. She just could'nt remember what the movie was called. "Boo!" Samantha yelled as she woke up. "Sammy!" Yelled the reporter. "Sorry, I was just dreaming!" Her friend snapped back. Roxanne looked in her face mirror and saw that her hair was standing up on end! "Wow, you look like you just saw a ghost!" Samantha said staightening her own hair. Samantha had shoulder lenth brown hair and dark eyes to match. Roxanne on the other hand had a short brown pixiecut for hait and crystal blue eyes. Right now the pair just wanted to relax until landing.

* * *

><p>They had just entered the hotel, they had a very frustated morning at the airport and now the were'nt realy in the mood to do work. "I'll go take somne photos of couples near the Eiffel Tower, besides this is the city of love." Samatha said in a sing song voice. "I wish I had somebody to share it with." Roxanne said looking at the view of the near by river. "Ok, see ya!" Samantha said bouncing out the door. Roxanne was now all on her own in the room and there was nothing todo. She made herself coffee and went back to looking at the veiw. As she gazed at the stars and then she saw some blue light getting closer to her. She leaned forward to see it but the light was too bright. Then she saw it come down and it fell onto her balcony. The ground shook and several lamp posts fell in the street and she saw the river ripple madly she got scared her self befor it all stopped! She slowly got up and walked to the balcony. She nearly fainted at what she saw! It was a motorbike like vechile, only it had no wheels. That was not all beside it lay something that looked close to a person's body just the helmet was bigger than an average person's head. She pulled the person's body out of the rubble and found it was all dressed in black accept for a blue lightning bolt that flashed across it's chest. "Oh no! This guy must have been nuts!" She said to herself. She saw some purple liquid running down the collar and chest. "What is this stuff?" She asked herself. She lifted the helmet and screamed at the top of her lungs! She saw a blue alien identical to the one in the movie Megamind! His forehead was bleeding and his eyes were closed. "I should call the police!" She shouted to herself as she reached for her phone. "N..no pl..pl...please don't." A weak voice said. She turned around to see the alien's eyes open. Her had amazingly green eyes that were half opened and they suited his blue skin and big head. "Ahhh! You can...talk." She said dropping her phone. "Yes, just...please...hi...hide me...nobody must...fin...find me." He said before his eyes fell closed again. Roxanne came close to him and felt for his pulse. He had one but he was knocked out. She the decided to put him to lie down on one of the beds in the room. This was going to be tricky since he weighed as much as a grown human man. She lifted his upper body "Ok, maybe a little heavier than a grown man due to his large head" She said to herself. She dragged his body across the room to a bed and lay him down there. She then got her emergency First Aid Kit and took out some cotton wool. She cleaned his forhead from the purple blood, it seemed to burn her when she touched it. Then she removed his biker jacket and cape to check for other wounds. He had none so she took his top off and alomst made herself look like a tomatoe when she saw his muscular abbs. She then took his pance off and left him with the black boxers he was wearing. She found he had a piece of metal in his knee and that she should remove it before he wakes up. She pulled it out and bandaged his knee up before pulling the sheets over him to warm him up since his body was cold. She then recieved a text on her phone. "Sammy!" She growled at the words she had just read, Samantha decided to stay in EuroDisney to take pictures so Roxanne would be alone for the entire week. Then there was a knock at the door. She quickly moved the alien's body into the bathroom before opening it. "Hello?" She said as she answered. "Good evening, we are sorry to disturb but we have to move your single beds out to replce them with this dubble one since it is only you staying here." The tall man at the door said before walking in with two men who started to move the bed. Once they left she quickly moved the alien's body back into the bed and got ready for bed. She was about to climb in when he woke up. "Where am I? Last I remember the FBI was after me and escaped and then nothing." He said. "Sorry, but you landed here and said I should hide you." She said. He looked at his knee and felt the bandage on his forehead. "Thank you. May I stay here?" He asked. "Um, it's not my place and I'm a little shocked to be talking to an alien." She replied. "Oh, then it will be scarier if I told you I was the prince of my planet." He said flashing a smile. "Oh, um, then you may. I can sleep on the couch if you like." She said shyly. "Oh, no that won't be nessisary. You helped me so I gues we could share." He said blushing purple. "Ok." She said as she got in next to him.<p>

They fell alseep and he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close to his chest. She woke from the feel of extra heat. She tried to move his arm but when she touched him and felt how cold he was she pulled him to her and pulled the blanket up higher. She may noy know him but she saved him which made her responsible fro him. She fell asleep again, only this time she felt less empty than she usualy did.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked it! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE IS #2 and it makes more sense!**

* * *

><p>Roxanne woke up the next morning and looked to her left. Nothing. <em>Well I will never forget that dream!<em> She thought to herself. Then she heard a loud crash! "Stuiped window opening contraption!" A voice said. She walked to her bathroom and saw a blue, bold, bigheaded alien wearing nothing but black boxers, hanging upside down from the curtain rack in the bathroom and wrapped all around him was the net curtain. "Aaaagh!" She screamed before racing out the door. Surprisingly it was'nt locked. She did'nt care she just ran to the nearest open door. A maiden was making a bed in the room and she felt releived. "Ecusem' mua! Please help me!" Roxanne shouted. "Why yes mame. My my! You look like just saw a ghost! Can I get you some water?" The maiden said trying to calm the woman who was most likely to go hysterical anytime soon. "Yes! In my room I woke up and I heard a noise and there hanging from the curtain rail was a blue alien wearing boxers and plasters which I put on him a day before and talking of yesterday! I found him on the balcony and he was all in a bikers outfit and it made a mini earth-quake and now , hehehehe! I need help!" Roxanne said madly insanely before giggling like a mad hyhena! The maiden stared at her for a second before slaming the door in her face. "Well, don't believe me! Not my problem!" She shouted at the maiden who she could'nt see anymore. She marched back to her room trying to calm down. When she entered she almost screamed! The room was in a mess! Her clothes were all over the room and food that she had not ordered was all over the bed and her portable radio was blasting with music by AC/DC. "Oh, sorry I startled you." A voice said behind her. "Agh..mmm!" She started screaming but was cut off when a blue hand slipped over her mouth. "Don't scream! I don't want to be discovered! Promise not to scream?" He asked soothingly. She nodded. "Ok, I'm going to let go now, don't make me regret it. Ok?" He aske dlifting his hand gently. She turned around instantly and slapped the blue creature. "Ow! What did I do?" He whined. "What did you do? Is it that difficult? You landed in MY room and destroyed MY reputation and you messed up MY room and you woke up next to ME!" She said not caring how mean she was. "Whowhowhowhoa! You chose to save ME! You pulled ME next to you and besides, I'm a prince!" He said flashing a dashing smile. She looked away remembering how she used to scream from seeing that smile! "Ok, what must I do with you? Must I help you get back to where you came from like in all those alien movies?" She asked. "Nope, you must teach me to be normal and fit in here, oh and protect me from the FBI, I beleive it stands for Fat. ." He said teasingly. "What? I'm NOT going to be responsible for you!" She shouted. "How about I make you a deal? If you take responsibility for me for...a week, seven days that's all, I'll alow you to interview me for a report and that will make megabucks!" He sing-songed. "No. Forget it!" She replied coldly. "C'mon! Just seven days! I just want to see the world!" He begged. "Fine. Deal, but if something goes wrong, you're on your own!" She said. "Great! Let me get dressed up!" He said excitedly. "What? Not today!" She snapped at the alien. "Well if you want to get rid of me I would start now, otherwise it's fine, I'll stay and pester you." He said sarcasticly. "Fine." she said coldly. He went to a heap of clothes that were lying on the ground and started digging through it. "What are you doing?" She said. "I need clothes since the FBI know I wear black." He replied as if she must know the answer. "Oh, don't you have a holowatch like in the movie?" She asked.

"No, I have never been able to invent it, I made designs yes but never made it." He said sadly. "Oh. Wait a second! How is it possible there is a movie of you?" She asked. "Well, when I was a kid a boy found me and his father worked for DreamWorks and when the father died the FBI found me and they raised me but when they found the story the father was working on they made a movie of me even if I was'nt grown up and yet I look like that animation." He said sadly. Roxanne suddenly felt sorry for him. "What happened to the boy?" She asked. "Well he obviously was killed because they thaught I brainwashed away his fear because he was fighting for me." He said brushing away a tear at his eye. "Well, that's in the past! Now I need a human disguise! Ah, here's something!" He had pulled out something of Roxanne's, it was her bright red bikini top she brought for swiming! He placed it over his eyes. "These are one of those sun shielding objects!" He said truimphly. "Um don't you know anything about the real world?" She asked. "Nope, none other than it does'nt accept me." He replied. "Well how about you borrow my dad's over sized t-shirt. He gave it to me because he does'nt support that sport's team." She said handing him the over-sized t-shirt. "Ok!" He said eagerly putting it on. "How do I look?" He asked smiling.

"Ok." She said back. "I'm hungry! What do you eat?" He asked. "Well, first we have to get you more disguised." She said. He bounced off to another pile of clothes. _This trip is not going to be as romantic as I thought. Or will it? _She thought before joining him,


	3. Chapter 3

**DING DING DING! #3!**

* * *

><p>Roxanne took a step out of the hotel room. "It's clear." She whispered.<p>

Behind her the alien stepped out, but this time he was wearing an over-sized t-shirt, black biker pance and LOTS of make-up and a afro wig to cover his big head.

"So, we have emerged! Where do we-" He was cut off by Roxanne's face signaling "Shut up you moron or we'll get caught!"

"We have to go down to the cafe, eat and decide what todo with you." She said softly.

"Oh! Ok!" He said loudly and once again Roxanne gave him her 'glare of evil conciquences'

When they got to the cafe everybody ignored them thinking they were a normal couple, little did they know that Roxanne did not want to be a couple and thought of pushing the alien down the Eiffel Tower but that would be a bit drastic would'nt it?

The alien on the other hand was thinking how on earth did he end up with such a beautiful earthling?

"Ok, sit down here and don't try anthing stuiped." Roxanne begged interrupting his thoughts.

"Stuiped? Stuiped! Why I could'nt break a glass!" The alien said but as leant back on his chair the table behing him fell over and so did he!

Roxanne wanted to laugh but she wanted him to leave her alone to do her work!

"Sorry, so anyways, what do I call you?" He asked

"Well in human terms it's nice to call a girl by their last name but you can call me Roxanne. And what about your name?" She asked.

"My name? I don't have a name only a number, 420 468 214." He said blushing.

"So, you don't have a name, don't you even have a nickname you might have been called by that boy?" She asked.

"Well...it's embarrising but...I was called Malcom, Mal for short." He said looking everywhere but her direction.

"It's not that bad, besides I have met guys named stuff like Hugene, Bernard and don't laugh but my bosse's name is Leselie!" She said feeling more comfortable with this alien.

They both laughed for a while until Roxanne ordered coffee for them. At first Mal spat the coffee all over the place, cursing how revolting it tasted but then Roxanne added sugar and it was'nt long before the entire sugar tray was empty!

"So, howabout we go to the Eiffel Tower, it will be lots of fun and besides it's a tourist attraction that is one of the seven wonders of the world." She said smiling

"Question, how is a tower famous?" He asked surprised.

Roxanne thought she may spit out her coffe at his comment. "Are you kidding me! It is so beautiful! It is just as amazing as the whole of Paris, the city of love." She said like it should have been obvious.

"Love? I don't belevie in love from other people on earth." He said looking away.

"So you don't love God?" She asked testing him.

"Of course I do! It's just...I was in love...once and that girl...broke my heart, I did everything I could for her and before I knew it she tore me apart. Therefore there is NO such thing as love! And I have never fallen inlove since!" He said a little too snapy.

"Oh, so a girl has been yours." Roxanne said looking away.

"Well no girl is mine and I will never be another girl's ever again!" He said madly.

Roxanne thought she may cry from the tone he was using on her, but she was better than that so she came up with an idea to satisfy them both...hopefully.

"Say, Mal. How 'bout we have a little test. Since 70% of people fall inlove in Paris we can see if YOU fall inlove here and if you do, you leave me alone that day." She said smiling like a cat that was about to get cream.

"Ohnono! You want a competition? You get it! It starts this afternoon!" He said triumphly.

"Ok, Space Dude! It's on!" She said playfully.

She did'nt understand herself, her feelings around him were playing around so much she did'nt know how she felt. It was a good feeling.

* * *

><p>"Did you like her?" Roxanne said to him as they passed a very pretty Parisian sitting on a bench.<p>

"Nope." He said boredly.

They passed a group of Chinese tourists.

"Any of them?" She tried.

"Nope." He repeated in the same tone as all the other times. He and Roxanne had spent most of their day shopping for clothes, make-up and normal human needs to hide him so when he does leave her he will be safe. At the moment they were walking back from the rushing traffic with coffe to get to a calm park to talk, along the way Roxanne had bugged him over and over about the pretty girls that passed and so far none of them were pood enough for him.

"For today, I give up!" She shouted sitting down on the bench they came to.

"Haha! I win!" He teased.

"Oh, don't think there is no tomorrow!" She shouted back.

"Ok." He said pulling the top off the coffe and drinking it. When he finished most of his mouth was covered in foam. "UGH! It needs something...sweet!" He said grabbing the four sugar packets from the coffee tray and pouring them all inside.

"Yeah, and leave none for me!" She teased him but all he did was drink the coffee.

"So...what will our...night activities be?" He questioned smirking.

"Hey, hey hey! You are sleeping on the couch and if you lift ONE finger and touch me I WILL KILL you!" She shouted ignoring the mischevious smirk growing on his face.

"Ok, fine, I'll sleep on the couch, alone, in the dark, in the cold." He said pouting. It was simply irresitable!

"OK! OKOKOKOK! Fine, you...can...sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the couch." She said winciing at what she was doing.

"Awwww, no, I can't let a woman sleep uncomfortably so you just have to sleep next to me!" He said like he was a king.

She rolled her eyes before nodding. Then she remebered she was planning to visit the play of _The Phantom of the Opera _that evening but what about the alien? It was a fancy do-up and he would have to wear a suit and have the hair neat...oh no...she was thinking it! She would have to leave him at the hotel room...alone!

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? PLEASESAYYESPLEASESAYYES!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"No! You can't come!" Roxanne shouted for the fourth time from outside the door while pushing it so he does'nt bust it open.

"Oh come on! Please! I promise I'll behave at the _theo ter_!" He called in a muffeled voice.

"No! You'll be taken away and then they'll take me as well and then what?" She said. "Anyways, I left some snacks in the kitchenette and some movies that you might like." She said locking the door before walking down the hallway.

Mal was crushed. He so badly wanted to find out what the world is like on the outside. He wanted to feel it. Live it. Breathe it. And remember it forever.

He walked over to the t.v and browsed through the DVDs on the table. _Alien VS Predator, The last man on Earth, Men in Black the complete confection, Monsters VS Aliens, ET and Megamind. _He thought read as he looked at them but the last one caught his attension.

He soon figured how to work the t.v and was now watching the movie. "The alien seems to be lying to that girl and now they are _dai_ ting." He thought as he watched the scene of the blue alien in disguise and the lovely lady in the restuarant spoke. "What the!" He said when they leaned forward and kissed and the woman turned the dial on his watch turning the disguise off. He paused it right at the kiss where they both seemed so happy. He slid off the couch onto the carpet in wonder, interst and love. _Oh how I would love to do that to Roxanne! _He thought before standing up and walking towards the shopping bags of the past day. He pulled out the fancy tux knowing exactly what to do.

* * *

><p>Roxanne just arrived at the fancy theater. It was beautiful. It was an old fashioned architechture styled building with another storey with boxes of seats for more important people that wanted a great veiw. Everybody was dressed in the old outfits from wigs were taller than ever and frilly skirts and shirts to long lacie dresses that touched the floor and masks. Everyone was happy and dancing in the lobby that was turned into a ballroom for the celebration of the release of the play in the story's original theater.<p>

Roxanne was wearing a red velvet dress and a silver mask. She had no dance partner but it was beautiful to watch the crowd of dresses and capes twirl, she felt like she was in a fairy tale!

Then a loud voice over a hidden intercom spoke up and announced in French and in English that in ten minutes they will be starting a waltz. That was her favourite type of dance and she would really love to dance along but then again she was unnoticed by anybody.

* * *

><p>"I think this goes...here!" Malcom exclaimed in triumph as he discovered how to fasten the bow tie he bought earleir that day. He struggled to tie it but got it eventually to a perfect bow. Yes, he was going to the theater to meet up with Roxanne and see his first stage musical! It was'nt as easy as he thought.<p>

First he struggled putting the neccessary clothing on neatly, second he struggled to tie the laces on the shoes and then polish them and then he still has to arrange certain things like transport, something to cover his head and perfect application of peach coloured make-up to his face and hands or he would need to find gloves.

"Ok, I can do this! This is just one of those times like when you feel you're doing the wrong thing but it's for good! I'm sure Roxanne will have one of those puffy thingys for the head." He said before opening her red suite case. He saw lots of stuff no guy should ever see and lots of stuff guys really want to see but he did'nt know what they are so what was the point? "Hmm...maybe it goes on like this?" He said holding one of her strapless bras above his head. "No?" He said unconvinced

Then he tried the other suite case in the corner and found several wigs but none of them fit they were all too small and ripped if he pulled on the elastics.

"Wait a moment." He said picking up a brosure of the play. He saw a man with a mask over his face and a large top hat on the guys head. "Perfect!"

He took anything black he could find and sewed them together until he made a top hat that looked perfect.

"Now for the mask and gloves." He said before charging into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Thank you all for attending it is my pleasure to adress the very last waltz that will be done for the night." Excaimed the owner of the theater and the author of the Phantom of the Opera.<p>

At that moment a handsome man in a tux wearing a with mask came into the crowd but who noticed since many of the men wore masks.

"Let the dance begin!" Was exclaimed before music poured out of the speakers and the orchestra. People paired up leaving Roxanne temporarly blind and mixed up but then she felt her hand being taken and dragged to the dance floor.

"What! Wait no, who are you?" She questioned in shock, who would'nt be scared if they were grabbed to dance by some random person.

"Well, thats for me to know and for you to find out." The smooth male voice said seductivly while moving her around the room. She atleast knew the dance but she was wondering who she was dancing with. She felt him move her around the room. His arm draped around her waist and her arm around his shoulder, he was warm to her and a good dancer.

He was straining to hide his smile, she fell for it the whole James Bond like chat. (thank you searching upright rectangular device with a mixed up bunch of alphabet keys) He constantly said the steps of the dance in his head _"1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3." _while he danced, careful not to tred on her toes while maintaining eye contact.

_"Her eyes, thos beautiful blue saphire crystal like eyes, staring at me...but no...she's staring at...somebody else...not Malcom...a diferent me, thinks I'm human...SHE SMILED, that gorgeous lips have twisted into a sweet and unique smile...I have got to stop watching romance YouTube!"_

For what seemed like hours they danced but it was only ten minutes and at the end of the dance she locked eyes with this stranger setting off her blush. He had the most vibrant green eyes, mystical, mysterious, enchanting, unlike any other she had ever seen before.

"Um...would you like to sit with me, to watch the show?" He asked sweetly in his smooth voice.

"Sure." She smiled and followed him to their seats they found seats right in the middle on top and could se the entire stage. They watched calmly together for forty-five minutes before Malcom decided it was time to make a move...

_"Okey, should I take her hand? Or maybe my arm around her shoulders? Or a peck on the cheek? uh... She does'nt even know "this" name so no kisses, this is'nt a movie and it is formal so I'll just take her hand."_

He slid his hand down the side of the seat's armrest he moved it next to hers. His hand was gloved in sliver gloves (which he mad from a silver pillow case) while hers had some velvet red ones, the colours would look good together so he just went for the kill. Putting his hand over hers, intwining his fingers with hers and there was that feeling...that warm mushy feeling that perked up in his stomach whenever they touched like a fire as he held her hand.

_After the show..._

"Thanks for the night, I realy enjoyed it." Said a smiling Roxanne.

"Well I enjoyed it myself...a lot actually." He smiled back at her.

"So...are you going to tell me that name?" She asked with a pretend sound of annoyance.

"Umm...you know what I better get going see I have...things todo." _"Oh no...ohnoohnoohno I have to get there before she does!" _He said hesitantly.

"Sure, well I enjoyed it so I guess see you around...you sound familiar have I met you anywhere?" Se asked.

"Um...no, no I am here on...vaccation from...Metro City." He said hoping it was a real place.

"Oh...in Russia? Wow, you speak english very well for a Russian so tell me do you play chess? I hear it's a top game there in Moscow."

"Uhh...Gotta go bye!" He said running off like crazey. _"Time to delay her!"_

He spotted that she was heading for a bus station. "Oh no you don't!" He whisper shouted.

He ran to the driver "Exuse me sir, that woman...there!" He pointed to an old lady in the back, "Has a weapon on her!" He said in the driver's ear.

Imeadiately the driver stood up and started shouting at the lady while Malcom slipped away seeing Roxanne groan against the window knowing she'll be late.

* * *

><p><em>1 hour later...<em>

"Okey...hat, gloves, shoes suit all tucked away...uh mask what else?" Malcom was it the bathroom in his newly bought boxers infront of his bag packing all the things away. "Make-up! Need to wash it off!" He said headind for the sink. The make up was on his lower forhead, and from his cheek bones down making him look like he had a rare skin disease.

"I'm baaaack!" Shouted a tierd Roxanne who passed through the door.

"Ohno." He said to himself drying his face in lighting speed before rushing and jumping onto the bed and pulling up the covers. (He saw this in a movie)

"Malcom?" She asked walking into the bedroom and seeing him lying on the bed all covered up.

_"Aww, probably tierd from all the movies, he looks so peaceful and quiet I just want to hug him but...it won't work I gave this passion up years ago. Guess I'll sleep on the couch tonight." _She tought before heading to the bathroom.

Things worked out pretty fine for Malcom thinking he got her to like him while she was thinking it won't work if she liked him. What will happen?


End file.
